The present invention relates to flame retardant compositions which are blends of organic polymer, silicone polymer and Group IIa C.sub.(6-20) metal carboxylate salt.
Prior to the present invention, as shown by Betts et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,586, a mixture of silicone gum and a dibasic lead salt, such as lead phthalate, was effective as a flame retardant for cross-linked polyolefins. However, those skilled in the art know that many lead compounds are known to be toxic. It is therefore desirable to minimize the use of lead in many applications, particularly applications in the food industry requiring compositions which, if lead containing, would substantially create food consumption risks.